The present invention relates to feedback collection and knowledge base enhancement, and more specifically to enhancing the knowledge base of the cognitive QA system by learning the user feedback in designed question in verification code.
For on-line QA and recommendation systems, feedback received from users includes a large number of valuable insights such as business ideas, user experience and suggestions. However, less than half of users provide written feedback regarding their experience. Furthermore, developers struggle with how to collect most effective and useful feedbacks for systems, how to collect user feedback without requiring the user to expend additional effort and how to design the proper questions for the target log-on user based his/her interest and capability.